the queen of the witches
by And So The Lion Fell In Love
Summary: Bella is the princess of Rohan and she is the queen of the witches and the cullens come for help to destroy the lord of the rings so the voltori wont get and whats with Edward and Bella
1. Chapter 1

The Queen of the Witches

Prologue

It was a normal day here in Rohan the sky was blue and the sun was out. But of course as Santiago would say that's all your doing bells. My name is Bella and I am 16 and my birthday is in 4 days I will be 17. I am the princess of Rohan and on my way to mastering all my powers to becoming the queen of the witches. I have many powers dew to who I am I have power over the weather so when I am happy it is sunny if I am mad it is thunder storming and when I cry it rains but if I am pissed off and crying it rains fire. Thank god that has never happened. Yet. I live in Rohan I know not lots of people know where it is but that's the thing it is not for all humans to know this place. This is the city of the magical beings on earth. We here see vampires, witches demons (a lot), warlocks, goblins etc….My mother was the previous queen of Rohan and queen of the witches. But she died when I was 7 from a demon attack. They are always here to attack us and I am always fighting them. Welcome to the land of magic.

**OKI don't own any of this it all belongs to SM and the people of lord of the rings this is my first time to write and i would appreciated it if u all review but i won't get mad if u don't and also i am looking for beta readers so if anyone has any suggestions or any ideas please let me know i don't really know how to get the story going but i do have an outline in my mind but u r all welcome to tell me ur ideas and don't worry i will not bore u all with author notes because i personally hate them no fence to anyone i just wanted to get my point across toddles =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just remember I don't own anything **

I was in one of those dreams where you are in peace but of course not for long. I felt someone pulling my legs so automatically I pulled above my head on the bead pipes.

"Dammit bella get up already, its one o'clock" said Leo my best friend/ my white lighter. He is older than me but he gets me better than anyone else.

"Leo leave me alone I want to sleep I am exhausted from fighting those demons yesterday" I said. "Well don't worry we don't have to train today there are guests and your father wants you to come and meet them it's very important" he said.

"Well aren't they tired of the trip? Let them rest and I'll meet them tomorrow that way they have time to think over what they want to say "I said

"Uh yeah that's the thing they aren't human, they are vampires" he said nervously I might add, well he better be he knows I don't like vampires so much because of the voltori let's just say they are basterds.

I shot right up and had him courdly step back from my glare "what do you mean they are vampires Leo you know the last thing I want is to be in a 10 mile radius of a vampire let alone help them in any way" I said "well don't worry these are the good ones and they are against the voltori and they don't eat humans they only live on the blood of animals" he said "fine I'm coming but they better not be too stinky nice like that bastred Aro" I said " no actually I think you will like them they all each have something in common with you so come on change and meet us at your father's meeting room" he said while stepping out of the room while I headed to the bathroom so I can take my shower.

I am not usually mean I just hate vampires but in the back of my mind my mother's voice said "_come on bella it is not their fault, don't judge a book by its cover"_ so I tried to reason with myself and said to myself let's just see them maybe they are nice and I smiled sadly. My mother has been dead for 10 years now but I get to see her from time to time giving I can summon ghosts. So I showered and put on the white outfit Nala put for me she is my nanny she took care of me when my mother died. She is like my second mom but she has such a good taste in clothe, so I put on the outfit and on top my white long rope that my father insists that I put on when there are new people come here to meet me and head for the meeting room. My father and I are great together but of course we have our differences. I believe in order to be a good king or queen or princes you have to know the people just like my mom, my dad is very nice but he has limits in these areas unlike me. I get to the door and take a deep breath and remind myself once again that not everyone is the same and push the doors open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I pushed open the doors and was met by the very sweet smell of vampires "sweetheart come here and meet our guests the Cullens" my father said. I started walking there and all the guards on the way greeted me with a small bow, I don't like that but they have to do that in front of my father but when only I am there they don't do it. All the Cullen men have raised except for the big masculine one but the young blonde one nudged him to stand up and murmured "get up you idiot" "why" "because she is the princess" "uh fine "I suppressed a smile at his childish behavior I am going to like him. I went straight for my father a kissed him on the cheek "morning daddy "I said "morning lazy bones, Carlisle this is my princess, my daughter Bella" he said. I greeted him with a shake of the hand he was clearly the leader and he was blonde also. He kissed my hand "hello it is a pleasure to meet you" he said "the pleasure is all mine" I said while smiling he seemed nice enough. Next came a caramel haired that had a heart shaped face with a beautiful smile she looked like the mother "hello hun I am Esme" she said, something about her told me she was very nice. I smiled and moved onto the next person the big guy that didn't want to get up before. I extended my hand to shake his but apparently he had other plans in mind suddenly he picked me up in a huge bear hug "hey scort "all the guards started to come our way but I waved them off while laughing at him he had a huge grin on his face" I'm Emmett by the way the awesomeest "."Hi Emmet "I squeezed right back and laughed at his shocked face that I was strong enough to do that to a vampire while his brothers tried to suppress laughter. I moved on to the next person probably the most beautiful women I have came across in my entire life "hello I'm Rosalie " she said "wow your name suits you perfectly" I said "thank you" she murmured. I moved on to the next, the blonde who nudged Emmett before he bowed just like Carlisle and kissed my hand " it is a pleasure to meet you milady" he said in what sounded like a southern accent "nice to meet you too" I said while turning to the next person next thing I know is I am tackled in a hug by the small girl that looked more like a pixie with spiky hair pointing in every direction. "Hi I am Alice we are going to be great friends" she said "Alice don't scare her hun" said Esme" no no it is ok I like it" I said then I moved to the last person a tall masculine guy the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life he had a sexy smile" excuse my sister please" he said while extending his hand to me. Our gazes locked he had a beautiful butterscotish eyes with long eyelashes; he had a sharp jaw and that damn smile that is turning into a smirk by the minute. He kissed my hand but an electric shock went threw me the moment his lips touched my hand it wasn't painful but I still pulled my hand away but I had a smile on my lips just like him " I am Edward it's a pleasure to meet you" he said " the pleasure is all mine, I am bel-" I was cut off by the doors being slammed open and Santiago came in out of breath " princess we have a problem, a demon attack Leo is down there but he can't hold it all alone" he said " of course there is" I muttered under my breath. I threw the rope of my back and retreated while my front was to the Cullens who looked anxious "I am so very sorry I will be right back but don't get out of here just to be safe. LIGHTS" I motioned with my hand and the crystal rocks flew around my father and the Cullens" I don't want no body crossing those doors do you hear me" I said to the guards" yes princess" was heard throughout the room. I was almost out of the room when my father called out "be safe bella. PLEASE" "god I'm not that immature dad" I said and I left the room to the room to the everyday routine welcome to my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything it all belongs to SM and the people of charmed, lord of the rings and anyone I took the ideas or names from I wont bore u all with this but I know I said u don't have to review and you don't but atleast give me an indication that u are reading so I can keep on writing the only reason I didt update for so long is because I didt know if anyone read so please just let me know u don't have to complement just let me know u r reading and sorry again for the long authors note**

**Also I will not ne always writing that ****I don't own anything**** cause it is obvious so go on to the rest of the story and enjoy =)**

I did't get to make out of the door and I felt a force hit my shield so hard it pushed me back

I was gonna go all the way back but I put up a force from behind and stoped myself before I crashed

"Ha always one to put up a fight princess"

I did't even have to look up to know it's belthazor, without even looking I swong my arm hard to the top right and he was flying to hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"And you sure as hell know how to make an entrance" I said back.

Belthazor is a common demon that aperantly does't get vanqished easily so we run into each other a lot.

I heard Emmett snicker lightley which was followed by an " OW Rosie what was that for she was right I bet he did't even make an impressinon on you babe" he said I tried not to laugh but a little chuckle came out but not just me everyone in the room did which was me the cullens and my father

the guards know to clear out if there is a demon it's like I said routine to them.

Belthazor on the other hand was not ammused at all his nostrails flared and before I knew it he had a fire ball and was throwing it right at Emmett

Immediately I put my hand up and pushed my shield and it flew right back at him it hit him in the groain

" you win again but I will be back princess" he said and then he vanished in pit of fire

no said anything until I felt leo by the door " you owe me big time leo" I said while smothing down my clothe

" well look at that you finished the job as always perfectly" he said while walking behind my father or I should say cowering from my glair and the small strides I was making his way

" you promised no fighting today what the hell happened to that" I said a little more than irratated

" no no no I said no trainin- OW it was an accident ok it's not like I planned it sheesh women" he said while rubbing his butt while he was rambling I went behind him and threw some fire on the top of his pants and went back to my spot in top speed

" dude you are on fire" Emmett said while doubling over in laughter and was joined shortly by everyone else in the room including leo himself

" ok sorry Angel now would you please heal it because I gotta orb up to piper she needs me with something and I can't go like that" he said while poutting. Ahh the chetter knew I was a sucker for guilt trips

" you don't fight fair you know" I said while healing him he smiled at me and kisse my cheek and while orbing he murmered "never said I did" " I heard that leo" I shot back which caused Emmett to laugh again "man I love this place already" he said

" ok so as I was saying, bella the cullens will be living here for a while while we settle this thing with the voltori and the ring ok so I will be descusing this with Carlisle and Esme while you take the rest of the cullens show them around and get them to their room and of course prepare them for the big party tonight" my father said "sure things lets go guys, I will see you later and sorry againg bout what happened" I said to Esme and Carlisle while taking the others with me to the door so I can give them a tour of the castle

**sorry again I just wanted to clear some things up I don't want edward and bella hitting it off right away but the atraction is still there dew to his hotness ofcourse please let me know if u r reading or not u don't have to complement just let me know there is a reason for me to keep writing another chapter is comin soon todels **

**=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I am so happy I just got my first review from **natashar** and it made my day thank you this chapter is up fast because of you. I know I said there will not be Edward and Bella right away they will be friends for now because I personally don't think it's real that they will hook up right away but the attraction is still there so you will have some fun with them just no ****love**** yet.**

**Also I don't own anything at all I wish I did but I don't so yeah =(**

"So what are we doing" Alice asked me while everyone else followed me out the door

" well first let me show you your room so you can get ready for the party it starts in two hours okay then tomorrow we will go on a tour to the rest of the castle how is that" I asked they all nodded but didn't say anything

"chill you guys I'm not that scary am I" I said while laughing but they all looked at me with weird expressions "Omg you really are ha-ha don't worry I'm only like that with demons and to prove it Alice and Rose do u guys mind if we have some girl time to dress up ,I want your opinion on what to wear" I asked hopefully

"YES YES YES" Alice practically yelled everyone started laughing

"Hey what about us" Emmett said pointing to himself, Jasper and Edward they all were pouting

"ha-ha ahh well are you guys into video games" I asked them they all nodded enthusiastically so I said" well let me take to my room you can play there until we are done is that good" "YEAH" they all cheered and all of us just laughed

"ok so it's settled then let-" I was cut off by a melted face of a man reappearing in front of me " help me" he said " no no no please not today" I whined the last thing I wanted right now was a ghost in the day of the party.

" ahh Bella who is that and how did he appear out of no where" it was Edward who asked I know I shouldn't have remembered his voice but don't ask why I did there was something about him and the shakiness of his voice is what snapped me out of my daydream I guess you can call it.

"Don't panic it's just a ghost I will take care of….what? "

"you mean he is dead? but why can we see him too" Rose asked

"well I think you can see him because you guys are technically dead sorry that's my only theory" I said "non taking" Emmett said while looking at the ghost with fascination.

"well are you gonna help me or not" the ghost asked iratatedlly I should add

"well gee what a nice way to ask for help" I said sarcastically " well first of all what is you name" I asked

"Edgar Morris" he said "I need your help they killed me.."

"whoa whoa who killed you and when was that" I asked him

the doctor I used to work with I figured something out that I shouldn't know about that he was working on so he set me up to clean the lab and next thing I know the whole lab exploded and here I am" he said while his face got back to normal

"but it could have been an accident" I said but he interrupted me and said "no it wasn't if it was how did he get out with the sample without a scratch before it happened and locked the door as well whatever that thing is I know it's dangerous"

"what's the name of the doctor" I asked him "Aro volturi" he said my head snapped up to the cullens with shock and they all had the same expressions


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I just don't see that anyone is reading. I know I said you don't have to review but it would be nice and it does make my day but I honestly don't see the point of writing if no one is reading but there are some people that are reading I don't want to say everyone so please review and let me know what you think**

**Ok on to the next chapter and I don't own anything**

Chapter 6

"How did he look that Aro guy anyways" I knew how he looked but I still had to ask.

"Well he had long jet black hair he was in his 20's he was average height black eyes" he said

"Well he is most surtenly the Aro I know what you think guys" I said while turning to the Cullens. Edward was the one to say yes.

"Ok I have to find Miley she will be able to help and see more come with me please"

I told them while going for my best girlfriend she was also second in command in battles and she had a gift similar to Aro so she would be able to help a lot.

She was asleep of course I went to the end of the bed and did what Leo did to me this morning I know that she would snap but I just couldn't help myself.

"LEO I SWEAR THIS BETTER NOT BE YOU OR I WILL…." She let her sentence hang there after she yelled because we all know what she would do if she is mad and I learned that the hard way.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were cracking up and Rosalie, Alice and myself were giggling

uncontrollably "get up you lazy bones I need your help" I told her when I was done laughing

"ISABELLA SWAN get out I only got 3 hours of sleep and Leo just woke me up again for that dump demon attack and now you I will murder somebody, but let's get it over with so I can go back to sleep and I mean it this time somebody will lose their head if they woke me up again" she said groggily.

"Ok now that the threats are out of the way I have a ghost and he says that Aro is the one who

killed him o need more info and obviously you are the one who can do that" I told her seriously.

She held out her hand but Edgar didn't know what that meant so he looked at me but before I could explain Miley snapped at him still sleepy "Well let's get on with this give me your hand" she told him he put his hand in hers slowly but the minute she touched his hand her eyes closed and she was seeing what happened to him with detail unlike him she would know but he won't remember what happened to him but she would because it's her power.

I was snapped out of my daze with a gasp" well" I said " I am not sure but I think I know how Aro was changed" she said while looking around " what do you mean how he was changed was't he bitten like the rest of us" it was Edward who asked miley looked at him for a minute the she looked at me with a raised eyebrow " ohh I am sorry these are the Cullens the are vampires that hunt animals they are good I'll explain later just tell me what you saw first because we have got to get ready for the party." I told her suddenly Edgar was walking through the light and then he vanished.

"Well isn't that nice of him to present his problem then go so we can deal with it I mean we do have a life you know" Miley said acidly " well he is gone now let's get done with the party then we will deal with this in the morning get up you need to get ready for the party anyways" I told her while walking out of the room "Ok you guys this is my room you can play there until us girls get ready ok?

The boys nodded and went into the room and we girls went to the other room to get ready

**Ok I know this chapter is not big but I already explained why please review and tell me what you think**

**Next chapter will be the party and there will be some Edward/Bella time in there until the next time =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N)**** As always I don't own anything and I know I said that before but I am not going to post until I get reviews because I feel like no one is reading so what is the point of writing so please just let me know what u think I don't want complements I just want to know what u all think thank u**

We entered my room and the boys whistled "damn you got Wii, play station 3 and X-box" Emmett said amazed

"Well what am I to do in my free time" I said back grinning. Rosalie and Alice were at the door when I looked" we wanted to see your room" Alice explained" well boys enjoy your time until we come for you to get re-" I was cut off AGAIN but by Joe this time he is one of the guards.

"Sorry princess but there are other guests and they will be using the spare room""God what is it with you people not letting me finish my sentences today" everyone looked at me for a minute then burst out laughing and I joined in as well after a minute. "Ok Ok we will use my room then, but I don't want any interruptions" I said to Joe and he smiled then left.

"Sorry boys I guess we will be joining you after all but you can go right ahead and play and we will be in the bathroom if you want anything just call me and I will come" I said "sure that's okay we want 1st view when you guys come out anyways" Jasper said, Emmett nodded and Edward wasn't doing anything but I sensed that he agreed but his eyes never left me just like mine didn't leave him until Alice tugged at my arm while dragging me to the bathroom to get ready.

Eventually the girls went over the top they put me in a casual blue dress that was hot and also won't bother me if there was an emergency, Rose and Alice had the same dress on but Rose's was red and Alice's was black. And of course we had makeup on but not much and that had to do with the face that we all were naturally beautiful and didn't need much to be pretty, our hair was done up in cute but messy buns and curled.

We went out together to meet the boys

We heard three different gasps and a whistle from Emmet. Jasper stepped up and took Alice's hand and kissed it. While Emmet also did the same but kissed Rose on the lips instead while Edward and I stood there awkwardly until I cleared my throat and we headed out to the party.

Everything for the party was set up for the party **(pics are on profile) **and the music was on and the lights were not a lot because most of the party was lit up by fireand also the arena was set up for later fun matches.

"WOW now that's a party" Emmett said and we all laughed while making our way to my father and Carlisle and Esme.

**PLEASE REVIEW ****IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY IT DOES'T HAVE TO BE A COMPLEMENT JUST WHAT U THINK OF IT SO FAR SOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT. **


	8. Author's note

**A/N: sorry this is not a chapter**

**I need help I want to bring in Jacob into the story I have two plot lines but I don't know which one should I bring him as a friend and only friend sorry to all Jacob lovers but bella is with Edward but anyways should he be an enemy or a friend please let me know because he will be in the next chapter and I need I need to know what u all want so I can't post until u all tell me what u want and thank u very much please let me know because the sooner I know the sooner the chapter will be up **


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok first I would like to say thank you so much to the people who had reviewed and favorite this story u have made my day and this chapter is detected to u all thank u =)**

**By the way pics are on profile**

As we made our way to my father, Carlisle and Esme I noticed that Miley wasn't there yet. She is probably slept some more since she didn't have enough sleep before but I would be surprised if she skipped the party since she is quiet the party girl.

"Well I'm glad you all have decided to join us the party is about to start Bella sweetheart where is Miley" my dad asked. I was about to answer but Miley did it for me "I'm right here uncle I wouldn't miss this for anything" she said while she made her way to him and kissed his cheek. Oh did I forget to tell you all that she is also my cousin from my mom's side.

"well what are we waiting for let's get this party started" Emmett boomed and we all laughed

"actually I have a surprise for you Bella" my dad said "what" I said suddenly I heard " Beya, Beya I esed u" I turned around to be attacked by Selena Jacob and Nessie's daughter. Jacob is one of the best people I know he is more my best friend then Leo or Miley, he got married about 3 years ago to Nessie she is a half vampire and half human and he is a werewolf. Now I know what you are thinking they are suppose to be enemies but what can I say love is the key to everything.

"OMG Selena I missed you so much squirt how are you and Jake it's good to see you buddy and ness look at you don't you look dashing" I said while holding Selena and hugging Jake and Ness at the same time.

"well I am wounded don't I get a hug Selena" Miley said while pouting amusingly might I add. Selena got down and went running to her and kissed her cheek then went down and sat at my dad's lap he may be a king but he is a sucker for kids.

"well Jake these are the Cullen's the are also vampires but vegetarians just like Ness" I said while Jake shock hands with them all.

"Ohh that's great I have always wanted to meet vampires that have the same diet as me I am so exited I can't wait to go hunting with you guys" Nessie said excitedly

**sorry I know this is short but I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and I thought an update would be the best way but don't worry I'll work on another chapter probably tomorrow till then toddles**

**P.S: and please review it makes my day and you know what the more reviews the fast the updates are going to be my goal is to get up to 10 reviews please make me happy and do =) **


	10. Author's note 2

**Hey people sorry this si not a an update I just wanted to let everyone know that I already have 2 chapters typed but I will not post the next chapter until I reached my goal which is 10 reviews but I am telling you all the next chapter has lots of action and some edward and bella time so if u want it then give me the 10 reviews**


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay here is another chapter even though I said 10 reviews but I got to 5 so that's not so bad I hope you enjoy and I don't own anything**

We were all having a good time dancing and playing games and now it was time for the matches we do this every year we challenge each other or challenge the masters this year we are doing both it's really fun and it also tells us whether we need more practice or whether to move on and learn something else, My father is of course the host.

"okay first up is Miley against Sed and Brian, ok you all know the rules for wining you are supposed to get the key and clime up and put it in the vase" my father said

" isn't that a little unfair I mean two on one that's too much" Jasper said to me while all the Cullen's looked to be agreeing with him " normally that would be true but Miley is as good as me maybe even better in a cretin way you see me and her are kind of like you Jasper and Edward, you have the experience while Edward can read your mind so you both are kind of equals in a fight" I tried to explain to them the best way I can Jasper and Edward both had a thoughtful look.

Miley was already in the center of the arena while Sed was on her left side and Brian on her right good boys apparently the put off fighting each other and work on fighting her first then they can take each other since she is the biggest threat for them " nice plan take her out first work together to eliminate her first" apparently Jasper had also came to the same conclusion as me " I know right even though they both are 2 of our best fighters they know better than to challenge her alone" I said to him

The big bang was heard throughout the arena then Miley turned to Brian and smiled. He didn't waste anytime and went to punch her but at last minute she moved to his left and he missed then he turned to punch her again while stepping closer but she cart wheeled out of his way then so fast came at him put her hand on his chest and picked him up just an inch and threw him on the ground then behind her was Seth he was running at full speed she tugged down and back at the same time that she escaped him from between his legs then stood so fast and pushed a force with her powers and he crashed to the side she then turned and snatched the key and started climbing the big cliff like a snake and a tiger at the same time when she reached the top Brian and Sed were at the top and they both moved at the same time to catch her before she went back down but the were late she had already jumped with her back from the cliff and landed on all four while one knee was drawn to her chest while the other was under her and both hands were in front of her then she looked up and smiled then ran to the bell and hit it to end the match then walked our way to sit beside me.

"wow damn girl you can kick ass " Emmett was the first to recover from the shock that was on all the Cullen's faces " and here I thought it wasn't fair for both of them to fight you alone boy I was wrong" Jasper murmured to himself but Miley and I couldn't take it anymore we burst out laughing then everyone else joined us.

"Alright Bella you are up and you are going up against master Hama in a water bending match" my father said when he had recovered from laughing.

"woo are you sure you can take her I mean she can do her takneik on you" Miley said concerned I may be the most powerful but she has more experience then me so she would know better " don't know but you never know till you try" I said back " well wish me luck guys" I said while getting up and was at the arena in a second I heard a faint " go Beya" I turned and smiled and gave a big kiss to Selena then turned back to Hama I got to admit she is a bitter person but she is the best water bender so far because of her takneik I took a deep breath then took a stance just like she did she had a cold smile on her face and we both were waiting for the bang.

The bang once again was heard throughout the arena " you know you can't take me princess you might as well give up now" she said to me " you know I am at my most powerful when there is a full moon even your mother couldn't beat me until she was 25 you are only 17 you can't be possibly thinking you can defeat me " she continued in her cold voice hiss's were heard throughout the arena Miley stood up " that's it you have crossed a line Hama don't you know better than to bring that up to her you are hitting below the belt" Miley said I looked to her and smiled slightly she looked so furious then I looked at Jake and sent him a thought only to him Jake don't let her lose her temper please hold her down he nodded then put both of his hands on her shoulder and pushed her down on her chair then Hama started laughing "well well aren't you feisty" I was so furious with her she has always been a hater but she was the best after my mother beat her. I crouched down then said in my most deadly voice " you are not the only one who draws powers from the moon my bending is more powerful than yours Hama your takniek is worthless on me" I said to her the drew all the water from the grass below me then threw it at her with so much force she used it to throw it back at me I took it and the water from the two trees behind me then threw it back at her with force she took it all with another tree and gathered them all and threw them all back at me with her most force which is her best move that no one could resist but I was so furious right now that gathered all my will and pushed against it and it stopped she was so shocked that someone stopped her famous force that the next thing I knew she was using her number 1 takneik on me blood bending on me " you shouldn't have done that princess" she said with so much hate in her voice by that time I was on the floor on my knees " hiss's were heard again but now Miley was by my side and so was Leo I don't know when he came " Hama what are you doing have you lost your mind stop this right now" my father said in his most scary and calm voice I have heard she was blocking anyone else from entering the arena by putting a water shield around us but Leo and Miley orbed in here she then let me go and turned to them and started to blood bend them to fight me it was hard hurting them but then she did the one thing I would not allow no matter what "don't hurt you friends princes and don't let them hurt each other" the both had fire balls in their hands she was going to make them throw it at each other " NO" I yelled and threw my hands in front of me as to stop them but something unexpected happened suddenly I felt that feeling I get whenever I get a new power but it wasn't as powerful as the other times. Hama was on her knees and Miley and Leo were looking at me shocked then I knew what was going on in my hurry to save them I have gained the key to control blood bending I

didn't waste anytime and did the only thing I can think of I don't know how I knew how to control it but somehow I did I gathered all her bones in the middle and then crushed my fist as it was her bones she cried out in pain but it didn't last long Miley had fired off so much fire on her that she died very fast.

I felt horrible I didn't want that power it was a horrible thing I didn't want to control people I fell to my knees and started sobbing and saying in the middle of my sobbing " no no I don't want to be like her take it back please no" Miley was in front of me in a second " hey hey hey look at me you will never be like her you will not use it to control people I won't let you do that to yourself don't worry you are not like" she hugged me and tried to get me to calm down then out of nowhere there were three demons around us "shit" Miley mumbled then she was on the other side of the arena and I looked at her and nodded then we both threw fire downwards the other lowly to make a circle of fire around the demons one of them said "you will pay princess none of our demons go to waste we will get our revenge" "well tell you what just we all don't have any hard feelings you can always join her" she said sarcastically I also forgot to mention that she was the sarcasm queen.

The youngest of them started battling her congfo style the others just stared damn them knowing full well that I would never attack them behind their back it's just the person I am even the demons know it. Miley was of course winning she kicked him one last time and pushing fire as well he combusted it was not a pretty site let me tell you. Then the bigger one that spoke before was at Esme's side and had her in a choke hold by that point I was seeing red. " let her go" was heard not only from me but the Cullen's and Miley and Leo and Jake as well.

"now now you don't want me to hurt her now do you princes now give me the Ring and we will be gone" he said "over my dead body" I said back then I attacked him with all four elements he couldn't keep up and soon he was bellow me on the ground and I threw my fist which was representing all four elements and was about to throw it at him when I heard a faint "stop her we need him to get info and she will regrets it if she kills him now" I didn't acknowledge it but something strong caught my fist I looked towards that and Edward was the one who had my wrist in his hands and was looking intentionally into my eyes with a strong emotion that I didn't know and I had to admit he is stronger than he looked because he was putting up a fight with me "let me kill him" I hissed and fought to free my hand but his grip on me was firm and he didn't budge "you will regret it if I do" he said back calmly and put his other hand on my waist to hold me tighter and I just couldn't fight him any longer I relecuetently put my fist down Jasper had his hand on my shoulder and said "don't worry Bella we got him" he helped Leo to take him away I looked at Miley and asked with my eyes where is the third "I took care of him but we needed the leader" she said back.

"ok everyone enough drama for one night lets finish the party come on bells lets sit around the circle of confections I missed doing that" Jake said and we all went to the circle Edward still had a firm grip on me. He said next to me and Esme was on my other side " thank you dear for saving me" she said while looking very grateful at me I couldn't do anything else but smile but it didn't reach my eyes.

"ok uncle you go first what is one thing you are grateful for in your life it could be anything" Miley said

"I'm going to have to say meeting Bella's mother she is the love of my life and she held meaning to it and now Bella is doing the same thing" he said while I looked at him sadly with tear filled eyes

"ok what bout you Miley" Jake asked " I'm going to have to say having René as an aunt she was the best she was always there for me when I wanted her" she said with a smile. Five more people went and it was always my mom that they were grateful for then came Leo " I am also grateful for our queen she had gave up her whole life and family to save innocents and that just makes he the most greatest person ever" several gasps were heard from the Cullen's I guess they didn't know what happened to my mom or how she died.

I couldn't take it anymore I got up with a small "excuse me" and went for the lake and sat on the edge and put my legs in the water this place always calmed me down I used to come here with my mom when I was young. I felt a shift next to me I thought it was Leo or Miley but I was surprised it wasn't either it was Edward he looked in my eyes with that same expression as before. I didn't know that I was crying until he reached up and whipped a tear from my eyes "so why did you decide to ditch the game like that" he said casually " it's complicated' I said back " I am sure I can keep up" he said with a small but dazzling smile on his face I couldn't help but return it "well then your in for big drama story are you sure you want to listen" I said back playfully "I am listening I don't want to see you sad" he said back with a small smile I took a deep breath and proceeded to tell this gorges creature my whole dreadful life story.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So I sat there and processed to tell my whole life story to him and I had to admit he listened and didn't interrupt he didn't give me sympathy looks like everyone else. He seemed interested but I could have been imagining that but of course at the end he asked lots of questions like the one he just asked me right now which I am just staring at him and don't know if I can admit it out loud or not to anyone

"you know if you don't feel comfortable you don't have to answer at all" he said after I still didn't answer then he started to apologize

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have asked please for-" I put my hand on his mouth to stop his rambling even though it was kind of cute but I wanted to let this out but also I didn't want to be judged about it.

"You know you ramble a lot when you are nervous" I told him amusingly, he just smiled sheepishly.

"I never said this to anyone before because I don't want them to look at me in sympathy for me"

I told him and he just looked at me to continue so I did

"When I was born my mom was the closest person to me she was always there for me weather to guide me or raise me. But when I turned 7 one night she was having a huge fight with my dad I don't know why but it looked serious. when I asked what was wrong they told me it was nothing and that I should go to sleep but my mom was acting so strange when she was tucking me in. she was crying and kissing me all over my face and saying stuff like "I love you" a lot "

I didn't even notice that I was crying again until he brushed the tears away with a beautiful smile but there was no sympathy in there so I continued to the hard part.

"When I woke up the next day there was a lot of people at the castle and when I went to my mom's room to say good morning like usual she wasn't there and the people were also there but then my dad called me and hugged me so tight that I got scared and missed mom so I asked where she is but that only seemed to get him to hug me tighter"

I also saw a look of smugness on my father's face that day but I didn't know why to this day. I didn't tell this to Edward because it is personal and didn't want to accuse my father so I continued

"That day I found out that a huge demon attack was in the city so my mom had to go and save the people but she never got back. Of course I was devastated but I was only a kid in their eyes. Later on I found out that that was the reason for the fight between her and my dad so of course I was miserable because from what all the people said she was the hero and that she saved them all but to me she betrayed me she risked her love to me for the people. You don't know how hurt that makes me that she just gave me up like that for the people all those "I love you's" were all just words until she can go. I mean I know why she did it and I would do that but I wouldn't do it if I know that I have a family that would be destroyed by me doing so. She went back on every promise she ever made me by doing that and still to this day I am so angry at her for it. But I don't hate her like I used to I mean I know that I have to forgive her and that I have to look on the good side and that in my opinion is a load of crap. Did you know that I can bring back spirits for some time but I still didn't find in me to forgive her enough to do so?"

By that point I was full out sobbing and he had me in his arms I felt safe there I felt like I was home. He was so sweet he was trying to shush me and calm me down and when I looked up in his eyes and they were watching me piercing into mine with an unknown emotion but of course we were interrupted

"Princes the dancing and singing completion is starting" Joe said. I took Edward's hand and we headed back but I didn't want to let go and he seemed to agree because his hands tightened on mine.

sorry i know i took forever but i just came back from vacation yesterday and i was late to skol 6 days i know i said i need 10 reviews but i felt bad for not updating for a month so i am sorry.

PS. i need help from you guys i have this idea about charlie i want to make him evil or put some evil so should it be permanent or just for some time let me know what you want i already wrote both so whichever you guys want i can just upload it and if i get 15 reviews by this week i will update the next two chapters together and they will have some romance in them just to let you know seya


	13. Chapter 11

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who have reviewed so far you guys made my day and please I need your opinion on whether to make Charlie evil or not so please let me know in a review and a special thanks to ****SpazzAttack99**** for writing for me a chapter that I requested in her story you guys should check it out its really good it's one of my favorites and enjoy. **

Chapter 11

We went back to the party and all of them were kind of impatient to start.

"Ok me and bella first I love this song" Leo said while "On the floor" came on but only the music we had to sing and dance to it. I relecuently let go of Edward's hand he let go and gave me a smile and a wink I smiled back and went to the stage

_J-LO!___

_It's a new generation__  
><em>_Of party people___

_Darling get on the floor__  
><em>_Darling get on the floor___

_Let me introduce you to my party people__  
><em>_In the club...___

_[Pitbull]__  
><em>_I'm loose__  
><em>_And everybody knows I get off the train__  
><em>_Baby it's the truth__  
><em>_I'm like inception I play with your brain__  
><em>_So I don't sleep I snooze__  
><em>_I don't play no games so don't get it confused no__  
><em>_Cos you will lose yeah__  
><em>_Now pump it up__  
><em>_And back it up like a Tonka truck___

_[Jennifer Lopez]__  
><em>_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor__  
><em>_If you're a party freak then step on the floor__  
><em>_If your an animal then tear up the floor__  
><em>_Break a sweat on the floor__  
><em>_Yeah we work on the floor__  
><em>_Don't stop keep it moving__  
><em>_Put your drinks up__  
><em>_Pick your body up and drop it on the floor__  
><em>_Let the rhythm change your world on the floor__  
><em>_You know we're running sh*t tonight on the floor__  
><em>_Brazil Morocco__  
><em>_London to Ibiza__  
><em>_Straight to LA, New York__  
><em>_Vegas to Africa___

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_Dance the night away__  
><em>_Live your life ,and stay young on the floor__  
><em>_Dance the night away__  
><em>_Grab somebody drink a little more__  
><em>_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala__  
><em>_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor__  
><em>_**(Jennifer Lopez On The Floor lyrics found on .)**___

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala__  
><em>_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor___

_[Verse 2]__  
><em>_I know you got it clap your hands on the floor__  
><em>_And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor__  
><em>_If you're a criminal kill it on the floor__  
><em>_Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor__  
><em>_Don't stop keep it moving__  
><em>_Put your drinks up__  
><em>_Its getting ill it's getting sick on the floor__  
><em>_We never quit, we never rest on the floor__  
><em>_If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor__  
><em>_Brazil Morocco__  
><em>_London to Ibiza__  
><em>_Straight to LA, New York__  
><em>_Vegas to Africa___

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_Dance the night away__  
><em>_Live your life, and stay young on the floor__  
><em>_Dance the night way__  
><em>_Grab somebody drink a little more__  
><em>_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala__  
><em>_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor__  
><em>_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala__  
><em>_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor___

_[Pibull]__  
><em>_That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy__  
><em>_All I need is some vodka and some… coke__  
><em>_And watch… get donkey konged__  
><em>_… if you're ready for things to get heavy__  
><em>_I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me__  
><em>_Don't believe me just vet me__  
><em>_My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me__  
><em>_L.A. Miami New York__  
><em>_Say no more get on the floor___

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala__  
><em>_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor__  
><em>_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala__  
><em>_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor__  
><em>_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala__  
><em>_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

We danced to the song it was so much fun, the song ended with Leo and I doing double cartwheels then everyone clapped. Then Miley came up and we went to sit down Edward patted the seat next to him which was in between him and Jasper who smiled and winked also so I giggled

"Ok now I am going to do "Party in the USA" Miley said then started dancing which needless to say had all the guys drooling.

___I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.__  
><em>_With a dream and my cardigan__  
><em>_Welcome to the land of fame excess,__  
><em>_Am I gonna fit in?___

_Jumped in the cab,__  
><em>_Here I am for the first time__  
><em>_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign__  
><em>_This is all so crazy__  
><em>_Everybody seems so famous___

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick__  
><em>_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,__  
><em>_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio__  
><em>_And a Jay-Z song was on__  
><em>_And the Jay-Z song was on__  
><em>_And the Jay-Z song was on___

_[Chorus:]__  
><em>_So I put my hands up__  
><em>_They're playing my song,__  
><em>_And the butterflies fly away__  
><em>_I'm noddin' my head like yeah__  
><em>_I'm movin' my hips like yeah__  
><em>_I got my hands up,__  
><em>_They're playin' my song__  
><em>_I know I'm gonna be OK__  
><em>_Yeah, it's a party in the USA__  
><em>_Yeah, it's a party in the USA___

_Get to the club in my taxi cab__  
><em>_Everybody's looking at me now__  
><em>_Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?__  
><em>_She gotta be from out of town"___

_So hard with my girls not around me__  
><em>_It's definitely not a Nashville party__  
><em>_'cause all I see are stilettos__  
><em>_I guess I never got the memo___

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick__  
><em>_Too much pressure and I'm nervous__  
><em>_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune__  
><em>_and a Britney song was on__  
><em>_and a Britney song was on__  
><em>_and a Britney song was on___

_[Chorus]___

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)__  
><em>_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)__  
><em>_Something stops me every time (every time)__  
><em>_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright___

_[Chorus x2]___

then Jacob and ness went up to the stage and sang Cinderella and selena came and sat at my lap and put her head on my shoulder then Edward bent down to make a cute face and we giggled then he put his arms out to her and she went and sat on his lap

"Oh now I see how it is" I glared fakly then she blew me a kiss so I glared more and tickled her sides she giggled and Edward laughed. By now jack was back and everyone was taking a break but all were watching selena. But I noticed Rose in particular was looking a lot Selena I couldn't help but read her mind. "Oh she is so cute if only I can have a child with Emmett" then I remembered that vampires can't have children. So I did the only thing I can think of I got up and went to her and gave her Selena "can you hold her for me until I go to the bathroom" I asked. "Of course" she said wide eyed while a huge smile was on her beautiful face. "You are so pretty are you the real Cinderella" I heard Selena whisper to her and she laughed followed by Emm's booming laughter and everyone else's. I caught Edward's eyes and he gave me a warm smile and mouthed a "thank you" I blushed while smiling. I went to the bathroom and Miley was right behind me "hey are you okay, sorry I didn't want to come before and interrupt" she smiled sadly but wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at me and I laughed and shock my head at her. "I am okay don't worry it's just a lot of memories at once that's all" I told her and she gave me a hug that lasted for a couple of minutes that was a side of Miley that you barley see and only for close people and she is my best friend and that's saying something. we got back to the part and it went on and on.


	14. authors note 3

**Sorry I know it has been a long time since I uploaded but no one reviewed but today I was feeling generous so I was like what the heck but so far I have up until chapter 20 typed all I need to do is just upload but that depends on the reviews and also please tell me should I make Charlie evil or not I already have both plots so it depends on you guys whichever you want please review it makes my day and the more reviews the faster I upload alright I am going to shut up now**

**Ps also I wanted to thank all who reviewed and all who favorite the story or put me on author alert thank you all without your support this story wouldn't exist.**


	15. Chapter 12 the kiss

**Hey guys sorry I know I haven't been updating but here is chapter 12 enjoy it and also Edward and Bella's first kiss will be in this chapter so that has got to be exciting**

**SM owns it all now go read**

The party ended and everyone was going to their rooms. Edward walked me to my room and I turned around and faced him ready to say goodbye but not really meaning it.

"Sooo have a good night" he said

"You too" I said

"I should see you in the morning so we can sort out the whole Aro thing" he said seriously and I got the impression that he didn't like Aro so much.

"Sure" I said and we stood there for a minute then we both said at the same time "don't go" "can I stay a little longer" then we both laughed so I got out of the way so he can come in then I shut the door after him.

"Come on" I told him going to sit on the sofa he followed and we fell into an awkward silence

"Bella I wanna tell you something" he said while looking down "what is it" I told him " I-I know it's too quick but I feel so much for you I can't explain it" of course I blushed at that but I was shocked into silence.

"I mean I know you might not have the same feelings but I just wanted you to know how I felt" he told me but I couldn't believe it no one that beautiful has ever said something like that to me before of course I am not to be smug I know I am pretty but to be told by someone like Edward is a whole new thing "Bella I am so sorry what was I thinking of course you don't feel the same way forgive me I am so sorry I-I Sshould go" and he started to get up but the sad tone in his voice snapped me out and when I looked up the pained look on his face somehow pained me as well so I did what we both didn't expect I jumped up and closed the distance between us and kissed him. At first he didn't respond but then he did and he drew me to him. I found myself running my hands threw his soft beautiful hair and his strong hands were on my hips and they were the only thing keeping me from falling I felt so safe in his arms. The kiss was so powerful and I didn't want to end it but I needed to breath but his lips never left my skin he continued on to my neck.

"Does that answer your question or do I need to use my powers on you" I told him breathlessly and I felt him chuckling on my neck

"I do ramble when I am nervous don't I" he said "it is incredibly cute" and I kissed him again.

**Alright obviously there is more to this chapter but I have to get reviews and I promise something big is coming in the continuation of this chapter u guys just have to review that's all. **


	16. continuation of chapter 12

**A-N) sorry guys I know it has been a long time since I updated but I was sick but I was greatly happy that I got 11 reviews and It made my day and thank you so much for the people who reviewed and favorite the story and added me to their favorite author list or put me on alert and sorry again for taking so long also there are a couple of pictures of the rooms. **

_**I don't own twilight or the characters SM does**_

Continuation of chapter 12

" So tell me about your story it must be more interesting than mine" I told him we were sitting on the couch well he was sitting I was laying down and had my head on his lap and his hands were soothingly running threw my hair I was so relaxed.

"Well" and he told me his story _**(I didn't want to put his story because we all know it by heart now I wanted to get you guys to the good stuff)**_ and by the time he died of the Spanish influenza I was crying

"Bella I am here don't cry please" he told me while wiping away my tears I was facing him now or rather his lap

"Did it hurt" I asked

"Yes all the sickness was deathly" he told me while more tears fell. I hugged him to me

"God I am so sorry you had to go through that" I told him sadly but no pity because I knew exactly how it felt to be pitied

"It's okay sweetie Carlisle and Esme have been great parents to me and my brothers and sisters are amazing so I am not missing anything and now that I have found you I am ecstatic" he told me while kissing away my tears.

I hugged him to me tightly

"I feel the same way about you" I told him

"I should be going" he said after I yawned

"No please stay with me tonight I don't want you to leave: I told him

"Will your father kill me in the morning" he said teasingly while wiggling his eyebrows and that beautiful crooked smile was on full force that I am beginning to love.

"Don't worry he won't dare and if he did I will just bring you back" I told him teasingly and tried to get up and make a run for it but he caught me around the waist from behind and we both started laughing. _**(I was tempted to end it here but I am taking pity on you people considering that I took so long to update enjoy)**_ after I changed into a tank top and shorts I went to bed and he laid beside me humming to me a sweet lullaby that I fell asleep quickly.

In the morning I was in a peaceful dream where I was with Edward when a loud crash was heard throughout the castle and within seconds there were growls all over. My eyes snapped open and I got up quickly

"What is that noise" Edward said

"That would be demons you have got to get used to it but that's weird it doesn't happen every day like this something is wrong" I said worriedly

We rushed to my father's throne room some guards were there banging on the door and Leo was there as well

"What's wrong" I asked him evenly

"A demon attack and they have your father a hostage we can't seem to get inside but Bella their leader is the seer" Leo said with fear in his eyes because he knew I would be deadly if my father got hurt especially after what happened with my mother.

"Get out of the way the door won't open like this it's made of iron" I told the guards by that time the Cullens have already gathered

"Get everyone back to the castle and make sure everyone else is safe I'll get my father out you get rid of ALL of the demons" I said and emphasized the word all Leo's eyes snapped up to mine

"Bella we never kill all of the demons some of them are good a little we can_" Miley started to say but I cut her off

"NOW LEO and you as well mile's if anything happened to my father I won't let anyone go anyways and besides this is my father we are talking about that's crossing my limits GO" my words were final and Miley left but not Leo no surprise there.

"How are you going to get him out?" Emmett asked innocently

"Yeah how are you going to get him out we have tried but we cou_" I cut Leo off

"Yeah I know you cannot break it but you can burn it" I said

"This is going to take so much fire go get lots of water" I told Joe

"What are you going to do exactly" Leo asked suspecialy

"I have to get on fire and get thru that door regular fire won't do only blue will" I told him calmly and I was met by silence that you can cut with a knife.


	17. authors note 4

**AN)**

**Hey guys sorry this is not a chapter but I would like to dedicate chapter 12 the continuation to my new friend on FF and to my 10****th**** reviewer also who made me happy so thank you both ****heartstrings13**** and ****karencullen2007 thank you both u have made my day on Saturday so because of those two wonderful people I gave you the rest of chapter 12 I don't own twilight SM does and she is a genius for it also I am looking for a beta so please let me know if anyone is interested**


	18. authors note plus a sneak peak )

**Hey guys I don't even know if anyone is still even reading this but I am sorry I have been gone for a whole year but I wrote the chapters on my brothers laptop and he decided to send it to his fiance in another country without even informing me anyways all the chapters were lost and I got distracted with college and all of that but I am back now but I am stuck on this chapter and how to finish it for you guys but I am working on it and I will have it before Friday if you guys have any suggestions please let me know I will include it in if it fits let me know what you think so sorry again and here is a sneak peak until the whole chapter is over.**

* * *

><p>"Bella please listen to Leo you could get hurt maybe even die" Edward tried to reason with me<p>

"That doesn't matter Edward my father is in danger and I can't lose him too you know that more than anyone else" I told him sadly

Then he surprised me by being angry and getting to me so fast and holding both of my wrists in his strong grip "I won't let you, you could die do you think your father could be happy about that" he told me angrily.

"Edward you don't understand if I leave him in there he will die I won't be surprised if I found him hurt as it is. these aren't people Edward those are DEMONS they don't care they will hurt him no matter what why can't you understand that" I hissed back and that only got him to hold on to my hands tighter and then I felt Jasper and Emmett hold me back from behind.


	19. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Are you insane do you want to die" Leo yelled at me

"first of all keep your voice down and second of all no I am not and I am not going to risk leaving my father to die" I told him sternly

"n-no but-" I cut him of once again

"Do you have a better idea" I asked him and knowing the answer already

"no and here is how the demon looks like" he came forward and gave me his hands so I can see what the demon looked like "I really hope you won't die" he told me then orbed out of here probably to go ask his elders what to do. I was beginning to really get sick of them I mean how hard is it to get down here themselves to tell me what to do. And I was really getting annoyed that Leo still listens to them even after what they did to him and piper and tried to separate them from each other.

"Bella please listen to Leo you could get hurt maybe even die" Edward tried to reason with me

"That doesn't matter Edward my father is in danger and I can't lose him too you know that more than anyone else" I told him sadly

Then he surprised me by being angry and getting to me so fast and holding both of my wrists in his strong grip "I won't let you, you could die do you think your father could be happy about that" he told me angrily.

"Edward you don't understand if I leave him in there he will die I won't be surprised if I found him hurt as it is. these aren't people Edward those are DEMONS they don't care they will hurt him no matter what why can't you understand that" I hissed back and that only got him to hold on to my hands tighter and then I felt Jasper and Emmett hold me back from behind. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I can just get all 3 of them off of me easily but I was afraid of hurting them and I also knew that Esme in particular won't appreciate me hurting her sons.

"I am sorry but humor me, wasn't it you who told me not 10 hours ago that you hated your mother for doing that same thing to you" he yelled at me but not loudly. My face conjured in pain not just from the memory but my stomach hurt because he yelled at me and he seemed to see that on my face but I looked away.

"Are you done yet bec-" I was once again cut off by the doors being opened and none other than the seer standing next to my father and two demons were on her tail.

"Sorry princes but we need to talk" she said in her sickly sweet voice

"Humor me bitch" I said back while pulling out of Edward's hands and also Jasper and Emmett's at the same time.

"Well I think you already know why I am here" she said

"Yeah for the ring" I said knowingly

"Well how about an exchange your father for the ring you have an hour to decide and I will be back with your father and don't worry I know better than to harm the king" she vanished along with her two other demons.

"Great if I don't save my father I destroy my own life. But if I do I destroy the world just what I wanted" I said looking up to where the elders are supposed to be "what should I do I don't think you have an answer now do you".

"Actually they do" I heard none other than Leo saying apparently he has orbed in I must not have been paying attention but he sounded scared of my reaction for what he said.

"Well I really hope for your sake and theirs that it is not what I was thinking" I told him and knowing exactly that there is no force that will stop me if they would choose for my father to die.

"Actually princess I was told that you would rather talk to one of us face to face" Odin the head elder said while steeping out from behind Leo.

"Bout time one of you showed up" I told him acidly "you better not be here to give me the whole talk about how the great or good should be what I should be doing and not save my father then save it cause I won't listen".

"But you have to protect the innocent at no cost" he said cockily

"Do you really think I don't know that" I screamed out of frustration and fell to the floor sobbing and Esme came to calm me down "I suggest you have to let him go" he said softly now "And I suggest you get the hell out of my sight before I do something stupid because truthfully you are not my favorite person right now" I told him angrily and I was seeing red no doubt I would hurt him if he didn't go, apparently he was smart enough and saw that as well and orbed out.

"Well if anyone has any ideas please go right ahead and let it out in the open before I decide" I said after I somewhat calmed down.

"


	20. chapter 14 sneak peak

_**Hello everyone I know you guys hate me right now but the reason that I didn't upload is because, I didn't know what to write and I got ideas to things I should have wrote before, which confused me. Also because I have started college this year and it has been very hectic so sorry again, and I hope I haven't lost you guys in the process.**_

"_Do you really think I don't know that" I screamed out of frustration and fell to the floor sobbing and Esme came to calm me down "I suggest you have to let him go" he said softly now "And I suggest you get the hell out of my sight before I do something stupid because truthfully you are not my favorite person right now" I told him angrily and I was seeing red no doubt I would hurt him if he didn't go, apparently he was smart enough and saw that as well and orbed out._

"_Well if anyone has any ideas please go right ahead and let it out in the open before I decide" I said after I somewhat calmed down._

"What do you mean exactly by before you decide Bella" Leo asked worriedly

Knowing me I would do something stupid but hey this is my father after all so stupid is okay in that case, in my book at least.

"It means I will do whatever it takes to get him back even if it means killing her and Damon" I told him angrily

"Well it's a good thing I came now so I can have a chance to defend myself before I get dragged into the seer's plan" none other than Damon said

"Oh you are so dead now" I said

I stepped towards him and punched him we started the fight while he kept on blocking my attacks.

"Bella please be reasonable why in the hell would I kill your father I'm supposed to be trying to win you back , killing your father won't help me very much don't you think, at least give me some credit I'm not that stupid" he tried to defend himself all the while blocking my kicks.

"well maybe you thought if you killed him he then would be out of your way so that's one less person you have to worry about" I told him giving up on trying to hit him he has always been a good fighter.

Bella please you think I would stoop so low as to kill your father though" he said giving me a disbelieving look

I just kept on staring waiting

"Okay I'll admit yes I am that low but I didn't hurt your father and I have nothing to do with the seers plan" he said trying to defend himself

"Well get it out of your head Damon I am not getting back to you I don't love you anymore just get that threw your thick skull" I told him then went to sit down to think

Esme happened to be next to me then Edward came and sat next to me and rubbed my back to comfort me.

I didn't exactly push him off but I still am mad at him for yelling at me from earlier

He seemed to understand thank god

"Well what's going to happen now" Damon asked

"I am going to kill her and get my father back" I said

"But you can't, if you kill her it will mess up the balance between good and evil" Leo said

Screw good and evil now this is my father Leo I am not going to stand by and let him die"

_**Hey guys this is a sneak peak of the chapter I am still working on it bear with me please**_


	21. Chapter 14 complete

**_For all of you have likes the vampire diaries and the originals prepare yourselves cause somebody is in the house ;))))) I don't own anything _**

"_Do you really think I don't know that" I screamed out of frustration and fell to the floor sobbing and Esme came to calm me down "I suggest you have to let him go" he said softly now "And I suggest you get the hell out of my sight before I do something stupid because truthfully you are not my favorite person right now" I told him angrily and I was seeing red no doubt I would hurt him if he didn't go, apparently he was smart enough and saw that as well and orbed out._

"_Well if anyone has any ideas please go right ahead and let it out in the open before I decide" I said after I somewhat calmed down._

"What do you mean exactly by before you decide Bella" Leo asked worriedly

Knowing me I would do something stupid but hey this is my father after all so stupid is okay in that case, in my book at least.

"It means I will do whatever it takes to get him back even if it means killing her and Damon" I told him angrily

"Well it's a good thing I came now so I can have a chance to defend myself before I get dragged into the seer's plan" none other than Damon said

"Oh you are so dead now" I said

I stepped towards him and punched him we started the fight while he kept on blocking my attacks.

"Bella please be reasonable why in the hell would I kill your father I'm supposed to be trying to win you back , killing your father won't help me very much don't you think, at least give me some credit I'm not that stupid" he tried to defend himself all the while blocking my kicks.

"well maybe you thought if you killed him he then would be out of your way so that's one less person you have to worry about" I told him giving up on trying to hit him he has always been a good fighter.

Bella please you think I would stoop so low as to kill your father though" he said giving me a disbelieving look

I just kept on staring waiting

"Okay I'll admit yes I am that low but I didn't hurt your father and I have nothing to do with the seers plan" he said trying to defend himself

"Well get it out of your head Damon I am not getting back to you I don't love you anymore just get that threw your thick skull" I told him then went to sit down to think

Esme happened to be next to me then Edward came and sat next to me and rubbed my back to comfort me.

I didn't exactly push him off but I still am mad at him for yelling at me from earlier

He seemed to understand thank god

"Well what's going to happen now" Damon asked

"I am going to kill her and get my father back" I said

"But you can't, if you kill her it will mess up the balance between good and evil" Leo said

Screw good and evil now this is my father Leo I am not going to stand by and let him die"

"Maybe you won't have to kill her after all" Jiraiya said my old trainer and the man who practically raised me

"PERVY SAGE" I yelled running and jumping into his arms.

"You are never going to stop calling me that are you, guess I deserve it haa" he said laughing.

"Where have you been old man, I needed you" I told him

"I've been around, just dealing with old friends. You know the usual" he said

"I need your help" I told him seriously

"Why do you need my help, when you said you were ready to take your responsibility as princess I thought you were ready Bella" he said while giving me an amused look

"I know what to do but it could mess up the balance of the world if I ki-" he cut me off

"but you don't have to kill her to get your father back Bella" he told me getting serious now everyone got quit Jiraiya is never really series but when he is he has this authoritative voice that makes you listen no matter what

"What are you talking about, how?"

"Bella, you are the QUEEN OF THE WITCHES"

"I know that but-"

"No I don't think you do sweetie, you are the most powerful thing in the universe, the hell with the seer, you are going to go to her chamber and get your father back just because you can, and she better be afraid" he just let that sink in

"Man you are sure inspiring" Emmett said to him very inspired might I add. Jasper still smacked him on the back of the head though which earned an "awe jazz what was that for" "boys" Esme said

"Bella your mother when she was alive demons feared her so much that they couldn't touch this house because they knew she was taking it easy but if you come near her family she would rip them apart and she will keep bringing them back until they wished they could die" Jiraiya said while holding my shoulders

"This should be an interesting night then?" a blond man said very handsome with dimples might I add **( )**

"Who is this" I asked

"This is Klaus and Elijah the original vampires and the Salvatore brothers" jiraiya introduced "they are facing some troubles themselves with Silas"

"What Silas but how my mother got rid of him"

"Seems like he is back"

"Great another thing to worry about"

"Well are we bringing your father back or what" he said

"Yeah let's go"

"Can I come to watch" Emmett said enthusiastically

"No need the hour is up I am back, so princess what's it going to be" the seer reappeared

"You are going down bitch" I said

**Thank you guys so much for whoever reviews and favorites this story it is the only thing that gets me to keep writing I hope you liked the chapter please let me know and I hope you like Klaus cause we will be seeing a lot of him just saying ;) **


End file.
